


Kiss Goodbye

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, set before Scott meets the team in Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: Scott saying goodbye to his partner before heading off to Germany.





	Kiss Goodbye

“Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.” Scott told you swiftly before pulling you in for a breath-taking kiss, one of his arms wrapped tightly around your waist holding on for dear life while the other tangled into your hair, pulling your face closer to his as his tongue entered your mouth. As the two of you stood there making out in the doorway of your house the world around you seemed to completely disappear, as if you were the only two people left in the entire universe and the only thing keeping you grounded was his lips on yours.

How you had both wound up in this situation you honestly didn’t know, everything had happened so fast that it was all still a blur in your mind on how things had lead to this moment. One moment you were having a relaxing day at home, catching up on all of your shows you had missed and the next minute your boyfriend was at your door out of breath and confessing for the first time that he was in love with you.

“We’ve got to go Lang.” An unknown voice suddenly rung out from the street, causing Scott to reluctantly pull away from you so that he could turn to stare in annoyance at whoever had called out to him. Peeking over Scott’s shoulder you finally notice the large white van parked in front of your house, as well the mysterious leather-clad male who had called out a moment ago. The funny thing was that for some reason you felt as though you recognised the man leaning against the van, though you couldn’t name where you knew him from.

“Give me a minute Hawkebutt.” Scott called back before he turned around to face you, his eyes on your lips as he gently pulling you closer to him once again until there was no space between the two of you. As Scott started to dip his head down so that he could continue your make-out session that was so rudely interrupted you suddenly remembered the insult he had called the stranger waiting out front and quickly realised where you recognised him from.

“Is that Hawkeye parked in front of my house?” You asked Scott, unable to hide the excitement you felt. There was an Avengers literally 10 feet away from you and he somehow knew your boyfriend of three months, how could you feel anything but excited. You had loved the superhero team ever since they had saved New York, you had their merchandise and a copy of Captain America’s autograph, how in the world did Scott not shout that he knew them from the rooftops.

“Yer. I’m going to help him and Captain America with a job.” Scott told you before letting out a nervous laugh, still hardly believing that this was really happening, that he was going to be helping the Avengers. He didn’t want to tell you the full story and worry you however, so he decided to keep the part about driving to Germany and helping take down a group of psycho assassins a secret, knowing that if he did tell you the truth you would be on edge for days waiting to hear that he was safe. “I won’t be away long though, just a few days.”

“You better, you’re supposed to be introducing me to Cassie next week.” You began before grabbing Scott by the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss, knowing that the two of you don’t have much time to waste before he had to leave. For a few more minutes the two of you stood there with your lips locked while your hands trailed each other’s bodies before you reluctantly pulled away. “Be safe,  _my hero_.”

“Hero huh, I could get used to that.”


End file.
